Notes
by Ms. Estella Black
Summary: The famous Marauders always pass notes in class, but what happens when someone intrudes? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. la da la da la, you know the drill.**

**Edit: I'm going threw this and editing it, including change my MC's name from Estella to Natalie, so if you randomly see the name Estella, translate it in your head to Natalie. :) Also, I started this two years ago... so it gets better as you read. Don't give up after just reading the first two chapters!**

_Natalieblackxoxo has signed in._

Padfoot: Hey Prongs, do you think I should throw a dungball at Snevly over there?

Natalieblackxoxo: wtf?

Prongs: Who the FUCK are you?

Natalieblackxoxo: All I did was look at my piece of parchment and find this.

Padfoot: No really.

Natalieblackxoxo: How are you doing this?

Padfoot: What.

Moony: I think she means how are we talking to each other, even though she obviously knows, seeing as she has somehow signed onto our note.

Natalieblackxoxo: You guys are passing notes?

Prongs: Well not exactly, it's this thing where we have a bewitched piece of parchment and we talk to each other during classes.

Natalieblackxoxo: What class are you all in?

Padfoot: As if you don't know. Who are you anyway, and WHY DO YOU HAVE MY LAST NAME?

Natalieblackxoxo: OMG ARE YOU SIRIUS BLACK?

Padfoot: Of course I am. Who else could I be?

Natalieblackxoxo: Oh, I don't know.

Moony: Padfoot, why exactly are you standing on your desk?

Natalieblackxoxo: He's standing on his desk?

Padfoot: Did you hear that?

Natalieblackxoxo: Hear what?

Padfoot: I'm not telling you. You should have heard it.

Moony: He stood up on his desk and asked the entire class if they knew who Natalie Black was.

Natalieblackxoxo: What did the professor do?

Padfoot: MOONY, HOW COULD YOU REVEAL MY DEEPEST SECRET?

Prongs: That wasn't your deepest secret.

Moony: Binns? Completely ignored us and went on with his boring lecture.

LilyE: Oh my gosh….

Prongs: What, Lilyflower?

Moony: How did you tap into this?

LilyE: To think that I actually though you guys were paying attention AND FOR ONCE TAKING NOTES ON WHAT THE TEACHER WAS SAYING. And Remus, it was on my parchment when I looked down.

Prongs: I patched her in.:D By the way, wanna go out with me Evans?

Natalieblackxoxo: Pfft haah  
LilyE: You're despicable, Potter. And I suppose you're the Natalie Black girl Black was shouting about?

Natalieblackxoxo: Yup!

Padfoot: Why in the world would you patch her in, Prongs?

Prongs: So I could ask her out in another way.

Padfoot: Oh. Makes sence. XD

LilyE: BTW, what's with these stupid nicknames?

Moony: Why do you care?

LilyE: Remus, I don't I was just curious.

Natalieblackxoxo: I think they're based off their favorite animals or something.

Padfoot: Yea. I love dogs.:)

LilyE: You know what, I'm leaving this conversation.

_LilyE has signed out._

Prongs: WAIT LILYFLOWER.

Moony: Haha I think you were a little late,

Natalieblackxoxo: What happened?

Prongs: She threw the paper at me. :(

Natalieblackxoxo: Ooooh. Haha nice

Padfoot: What house are you in? This is killing me. I have to know who you are.

Natalieblackxoxo: Uhm…. Hufflepuff.

Padfoot: But it's only Gryffindor and Ravenclaw in here.

Moony: Which means she's in a different class right now.

Prongs: No Moony, she's in the Great Lake.

Natalieblackxoxo: Hey can I ask you guys what year you are all in?

Padfoot: If you tell me why you have my last name.

Moony: 5th year.

Padfoot: Way to back me up…. (

Moony: Haha sorry. :) By the way, what year are you in?

Natalieblackxoxo: I don't go to Hogwarts.

Padfoot; Then how the heck are you a Hufflepuff?

Natalieblackxoxo: Haha, relax I was just kidding. And my last name's not Black.

Padfoot: Thank goodness. :)

Prongs: Padfoot has a secret admirer!

Padfoot: Every girl in the castle that's not either a Slytherin or Lily Evans fancies me.

Moony: You wish. =P

Natalieblackxoxo: I, er, gotta go.

Padfoot: Kay. Bye babe.

_Natalieblackxoxo has signed out._

Moody: You don't even know her and you're flirting with her.

Padfoot: Your point?

Moony: Ugh. Why do I even try?

Prongs: I really don't know. :)

Moony: *growls*

Prongs: Are you… growling at me… on paper?

Padfoot: Saved by the bell!

**I hoped you liked it! Don't worry, its not just gonna be note passing. There'll be actual action, for lack of a better word. Please review! I love reviews!**

**Estella Black**


	2. Chapter 2

As Sirius packed up his supplies, he wondered absentmindedly, 'Who the heck is this girl?' Remus was still scowling at James, who ignored him completely.

As they walked out the door, Peter, who had just been reading along in the note, not having anything to add, asked Remus, "So do you know who Natalie is?"

Remus looked at him kindly and replied, "If I knew, we wouldn't be having this conversation, now would we?" Peter nodded obediently.

"I am going to figure this out!" Sirius vowed as they arrived in Transfiguration just a few seconds late. The entire class turned around, startled by this sudden outburst.

"Er, sorry we're late, Professor," he said as he took his seat in the back next to James. He unrolled a piece of parchment, dipped it in ink, and wrote.

**Padfoot: Who the heck are you, Natalie?**

**Moony: I don't think she's signed in, Padfoot.**

**Natalieblackxoxo: I'm signed in, alright. :)**

**Padfoot: If you don't tell me, I'll jinx you.**

**Natalieblackxoxo: Pht. You can't jinx someone threw paper!**

Sirius pointed his wand at the paper, right over Natalie's name and muttered something under his breath. Across the grounds in Herbology a fourth year Hufflepuff shrieked, her hair had turned pink all of a sudden.

"Ms. Alken, my I ask why you thought it worthy to disrupt my class and turn your hair pink?" Professor Sprout asked, in the middle of her lecture, "Five points form Hufflepuff."

"I, er, sorry," Natalie looked down, trying to look ashamed. She scribbled.

**Natalieblackxoxo: Your point has been made. (**

**Padfoot: :)**

**Moony: What did he do?**

**Natalieblackxoxo: Turned my hair pink somehow.**

**Prongs: NICE ONE! :)**

**Natalieblackxoxo: Shut up.**

**Prongs: Do you know who you're talking to?**

**Natalieblackxoxo: Yea, James Potter right?**

**Prongs: Yea… Not smart. **

**Natalieblackxoxo: Well there's no way for you to know who I am, now is there?**

**Padfoot: Actually, seeing as I turned your hair pink, all we have to do is search for the Hufflepuff with pink hair. :)**

**Natalieblackxoxo: Not if I change it back.**

**Padfoot: You won't be able to change it for two days. :)**

"Mr. Black, what are you doing?" McGonagall looked down at the parchment Sirius was writing on and picked it up. "Would you like to share this with the class?"

"No ma'am," Sirius replied meekly.

"Meet me in detention Saturday at 7 pm," she said, handing him a slip and walking off with the parchment. Sirius groaned. He grabbed James's paper and wrote.

**Padfoot: McGonagall took up my parchment. :(**

**Natalieblackxoxo: HAHAHAHAH**

**Padfoot: It's not funny. :(**

**Moony: Actually, it is.**

**Natalieblackxoxo: Wait… then how are you writing this?**

**Prongs: By using MY PAPER. And, no, it's isn't!**

**Moony: You have to admit, Padfoot, it is rather funny how McGonagall took your paper, but not any of ours.**

**Natalieblackxoxo: :)**

Sirius scowled at Remus, who was in the seat in front of him, put down his quill and decided to at least pretend to attention for once.

**Prongs: We'll talk to you later, "Natalie" if that's even your real name.**

**Natalieblackxoxo: Why do you have to go?**

**Moony: Because we have to transfigure a bird into a mouse.**

**Natalieblackxoxo: Oh. Well bye then!**

Moony put the parchment in his bag and proceeded to turn the parrot that was provided to him into a mouse.

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter, sorry it's so short! Don't forget to review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius tromped down the steps to lunch, as soon as he saw the girl with the pink hair, he would know who it was! As he sat down in his chair at the Gryffindor table, he turned around to stare at the Hufflepuff table. No one had pink hair. He turned back to his friends and murmured, "I guess she just isn't down here yet." He piled enormous amounts of food onto his plate.

"Or maybe," Remus said as he sat down opposite him, "She's wearing a hat." Sirius turned around. This thought hadn't occurred to him. He scanned the Hufflepuffs; there were only a few of them wearing hats. He turned back around.

"You know, maybe I should have sat on the other side so I would have to keep turning around." Peter let out a laugh, followed by all the marauders looking at him curiously. "That wasn't a joke, Wormtail," Sirius said, perhaps a little too harshly.

"S-sorry," Peter said nervously as he began to shovel food into his mouth. Sirius ignored him and glanced over his shoulder. He saw her! She had a cute black hat, and straight pink hair going down about mid-back. Sirius stared at her, mouth slightly open.

James smirked, looking back as well, "Looks like you've found our mystery woman," he said, "Let's confront her after lunch though, I'm starving." He turned back to his food before realizing Sirius was still staring. James snapped his finger's in front of his best friend's face.

Sirius jumped back, startled, "Oh, yea … after lunch." He smirked and turned back around. Natalie was quite a catch. He ate in silence, which was quite unusual for him.

"You ok, Padfoot?" Remus looked at him, concerned.

He broke out of his trance. "Yea I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" He glanced back over at Natalie, who was laughing with her friends.

"Oh, I don't know, you're being completely silent," Remus said matter-of-factly. "You're never quiet."

James cut in, "See that girl with the pink hair over there at the Hufflepuff table, Moony?" Remus nodded. "He's entranced by her." Remus smirked as Sirius swapped James on the back of his head.

"I see," he said before continuing back to his food. He glanced back up to see the girl with the pink hair standing up. "I think she's leaving Padfoot, go make your move!"

Sirius whipped around, almost falling out of his seat and got up. He made sure to mess up his hair as he made his way over to Natalie.

"May I help you?" Natalie said, looking Sirius straight in the eye, knowing full well he was about to confront her about the notes. He surprised her.

"Do you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday?"

"You don't even know my name!" Natalie responded with a gasp.

"Is that a no … Natalie?"

"Fine. You know my name." Natalie stared at him; she had definitely liked him for a while. She considered for a moment before saying. "Sure!" and walking off, giggling to her friends.

"Bye, Babe," Sirius called after her, his tongue slightly licking his lips as he sat down, satisfied with himself.

"I thought you were going to confront her too, Padfoot, we can't have this girl reading all our notes!" Remus said, slightly shocked.

Sirius looked at him, smiling. "I like her. I'll talk to her about it in Hogsmeade." His smile slowly drained off his face as his Ravenclaw girlfriend of two days walked up. He got up slowly and cupped her face in his hands. She had a few tears rolling down her face. Sirius cringed. "I'm sorry, but I don't think we're gonna work out… we're over." The Ravenclaw sniffed before slapping him hard in the face. "HOLY SHIT! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he bellowed at her, holding his cheek in his hand.

"For breaking up with me, you bastard," she said before huffing off back to her friends, and sitting down sullenly.

"Ouch…" Sirius said, sitting back down. He was however relieved that part was over, and that Natalie hadn't seen him break up with the Ravenclaw.

James smiled sympathetically at him, "Maybe you should try keeping a girlfriend for more than a week for once."

"But they all attract me," Sirius said, slightly sad.

Remus smiled grimly, "I wonder how long this new one's gonna last."

"Hopefully at least 'till the end of Saturday," Sirius said, still gripping his hurt cheek. "And I hope it doesn't end as painfully for me," he grimaced.

"Well you're in luck, seeing as that's tomorrow," Remus said. Sirius grinned.

_**Ahh! Three chapters already, and I only just published it today! Make sure to review. :) Am I moving to fast do you think?**_


	4. Chapter 4

After lunch they had a free period. Instead of spending it pranking Slytherins, Sirius was in the common room with a quill and a piece of parchment. He dipped it in ink.

**Padfoot: Hello? Is anyone here?**

**Natalieblackxoxo: :)**

**Padfoot: Bet you can't wait 'till Saturday. :)**

**Natalieblackxoxo: What's happening Saturday?**

**Padfoot: … I asked you out to Hogsmeade, remember?**

**Natalieblackxoxo: Oh yea… :)**

**Padfoot: Don't tell me you forgot. You can't have forgotten. :O**

**Natalieblackxoxo: Haha, don't worry, I was just kidding.**

**Padfoot: I know. :)**

**Natalieblackxoxo: Since we're going to Hogsmeade together… does this mean we're, erm….**

**Padfoot: Going out? Well, only if you want to be my girlfriend.**

**Natalieblackxoxo: :) Ok… :) Wish you were with me.**

**Padfoot: Where are you?**

**Natalieblackxoxo: DADA. You?**

**Padfoot: Oh, me? Free period.**

**Natalieblackxoxo: LUCKY! Why aren't you hanging out with your friends? Or are you?**

**Padfoot: Would you rather I was with them?**

**Natalieblackxoxo: Oh no…. This is nice. :)**

**Padfoot: You're quite smiley.**

**Natalieblackxoxo: Well I'm talking to my BOYFRIEND. Why wouldn't I be happy?**

**Padfoot: You couldn't not be happy. It would be impossible. **

Natalie looked up from her desk. He was so charming…

**Natalieblackxoxo: :)**

**Padfoot: So… what time do you wanna meet me to go over to Hogsmeade?**

**Natalieblackxoxo: Uhm…. We could meet outside the castle at ten?**

**Padfoot: Sounds great. :)**

Remus walked through the portrait hole. "I can't believe it… Is this Sirius… doing HOMEWORK?" He looked utterly astounded.

Sirius started laughing. "No, Moony, I'm talking to Natalie!"

"Threw notes?"

"What do you think, of course," Sirius said, grinning. Remus shook his head and sat in a comfy chair by the fire. Sirius turned back to his paper.

**Natalieblackxoxo: So….**

**Padfoot: I've got to go. Talk to you later, Naddy. :)**

Natalie blushed at the nickname before writing back.

**Natalieblackxoxo: Bye …. Siri. :)**

Remus laughed at Sirius's goofy smile. "What did she say?" he asked getting up. Sirius shoved the paper at him, still grinning. Remus shook his head, "Come on, let's head to Potions."

"I don't like potions," Sirius whined.

"Well you better come anyway, or else you'll have detention."

"Fine," puffed Sirius, he got up and grabbed his books before heading out the portrait door and meeting James and Peter. They turned right around and walked down to the dungeons together.

"So what were you all doing?" James asked as they made there way down the steps.

Remus answered, "I was in the library for the most part, and Sirius here was talking to his precious new girlfriend."

Peter gaped at Sirius. "H-how do manage to have so many girlfriends?" he asked in amazement and awe.

Sirius looked down at him, a slight bit of disdain on his face, "I'm the sexiest guy at Hogwarts, that's how."

"Wow…" Peter said in awe.

James looked at Peter, sometimes it was annoying how he'd always follow them around and ask pointless questions, but he figured that if they weren't friends with him, he'd probably go down the wrong path or end up following that guy, Voldemort, or what ever his name is, in a desperate attempt for power. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. What was he talking about? Peter would never go down that path.

"What's wrong, Prongs? You look like something's on your mind," Sirius looked curiously at James.

"Oh nothing," James half-way lied; he didn't want to bother Sirius with his sudden ill thoughts of Peter.

They arrived in Potions and Sirius headed to his seat. James smiled as he casually slid into the seat next to Lily, his assigned potions partner. Lily scowled at him.

"Stop staring at me, Potter."

"Why should I?"

"It irks me."

James looked at her oddly, "What does irk mean?"

"Look it up in a dictionary," Lily shook her head.

"I will if you go out with me, Evans."

Lily groaned, _'When will this boy GROW UP?' _she thought. Out loud she said, "Not in a million years."

James pouted. He turned his gaze to Slughorn, the massive Potions Master and head of Slytherin. Surprisingly, he wasn't really that bad, considering he was the head of Slytherin house. Most would think that he would show favor to his own house, but he simply adored Evans.

The rest of potions went well.

After dinner in the Hufflepuff Common Room, Natalie was talking to her friends.

"I think you should break up with him, to be honest," Amelia, her best friend said, biting her lip.

Natalie looked curiously at her. "Why in the world would I do that? We only got together today!"

"Have you heard what he's done?" Maggie, her other best friend, asked.

Natalie looked at her, feeling a bit scared. It wasn't like she hadn't heard the rumors too, but she hadn't really thought about them very much. She didn't really believe them, to be honest, he looked to nice and friendly. She fiddled with her pink hair a minute before speaking, hardly above a whisper. "Well yeah, but… Wh-what 'as he really done?" she said hesitantly.

"You know… I've just noticed how fast he goes threw girlfriends, and the breakup can be pretty harsh," Amelia grimaced and glanced sideways, "I just think you'll get your heart broken," she bit her lip again, "Trust me." She returned her gaze to Natalie for a moment before glancing away again.

"Fine," Natalie said, "I'll go to Hogsmeade with him and sometime during the day I'll tell him it's not gonna work." She frowned. Sirius was her first boyfriend, after all.

Maggie patted her on the back. "You're making the right decision."

Natalie sighed. She sure hoped so.

_**Hope you liked the 4th chapter! Don't forget to review. :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius bounded down the steps of the castle at five 'til ten o'clock. Ten minutes later, he saw Natalie walking down the steps; she looked stunning in a light blue dress with white tights and boots, her still pink hair down up in a bun with curls falling on the sides.

"Sorry I'm late," she said. Sirius grinned and wrapped his arms around her momentarily.

"It's fine," he said, kissing the top of her head, "Come on." He took her hand and led her down the path. She looked almost troubled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said smiling at him.

"Okay…" he said. When they reached Hogmeade he asked her, "So, where do you wanna go?"

"The Three Broomsticks?"

"Sounds good," he responded with a grin, relieved she hadn't said Madam Puddifoot's, which was a favorite of the most annoying of his ex's.

The entered the Three Broomsticks and ordered two butterbeers before sitting down in a corner.

They talked about various subjects, like pranking the Slytherins and Quidditch before Sirius said abruptly, "So how'd you tap into our notes?"

Natalie shrugged, "Simple spell, really wasn't that difficult, I'd heard of the magic and preformed a spell to search out any notes, and yours turned up, so I decided to put in my input." She smiled.

"Are you sure you're not a Ravenclaw in disguise?" Sirius laughed

"Well the sorting hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw, but the girls I sat with on the train were all Hufflepuffs, so I wanted to be with them."

"Oh," he said, "Alright then." He bit his lip a little and leaned in to kiss her, thinking, _'We've known each other for two days, I think it's time to step it up a bit.'_

"Whoa!" Natalie said, jumping back, "What are you doing?"

"Well I was about to kiss you…"

"So soon?" she asked, looking at him incredulously.

"Well why not, you like me and I like you, why shouldn't we kiss?"

"Well maybe I was gonna break up with you!" she fired back at him. Sirius looked at her, startled.

"Why?" he asked bewilderedly.

"You've gone out with like a hundred different girls, and you treat them terrible! Whenever you get tired of one you just throw her away for someone new!" Natalie shouted desperately, almost on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking rather hurt.

"That doesn't cut it. See you around." Sirius watched her, feeling stunned as she got up and left without another word.

**Author's Note: Ahhhh I know I haven't updated in forever sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius made his way back to the castle alone. "What could I have done to make her break up with me so soon?" he muttered to himself, "It was all fine until I tried to kiss her!" He sighed heavily. A few minutes later, he thought he heard something. Whipping around, he searched the surrounding area with his eyes, but he didn't see anyone. Shrugging his shoulders, Sirius continued on his way.

What he hasn't seen was Natalie. She was crying behind a bush. After she had walked out on Sirius, she felt horrible. She had just ruined her only chance with the most popular guy in Hogwarts. At the moment, she didn't really care that he had probably broken a million girls' hearts. She wished so bad she had given him a chance. She looked up and caught her breath. She had heard someone walking past and mumbling under their breath. She kept as quiet as possible until she heard the footsteps vanish.

On Monday, Natalie sat in Transfiguration. She desperately desired to tap into their notes, but she was afraid they might notice. '_But then again…'_ she thought, '_They didn't notice when I just signed in and didn't say anything…'_ She grinned and got out a clean piece of parchment, pointing her wand at it and muttering under her breath.

**Moony: Honestly, Padfoot, I don't get why you're taking this break-up so hard, you usually don't bat an eyebrow!**

**Prongs: Yea! You're acting like I do with Lils!**

**Padfoot: Oh shut up guys… It's just because she broke up with me and I hadn't done anything wrong I guess… **

**Wormtail: Maybe you should ask her out again!**

'_Oh yes please do!'_ Natalie thought excitedly.

**Padfoot: …**

**Moony: I think that one's a negative Wormtail… but that was a good idea! *pats you on the back***

**Wormtail: Humph. You're just saying that!**

**Moony: No, I'm not! It's something you'd think Padfoot would do… I guess this girl's just different.**

**Prongs: Like Lils is different…**

**Padfoot: =D I think maybe I'm starting to get how you feel, Prongs! I mean sure, I don't think my feelings for Naddy are NEARLY as, ahem, strong as yours are for Evans, who by the way, hates your guts.**

**Prongs: She's just playing hard to get!**

**Moony: Prongs. I'm a prefect with her. She's told me she doesn't like you!**

**Prongs: Well she's lying! Wormtail! Agree with me.**

**Wormtail: Uhm ok…**

**Moony: No! Agree with me!**

**Wormtail: Uhm uh…**

**Prongs: Don't be silly! I'm right Wormtail! You know it!**

**Wormtail: If you say so….**

**Moony: No! I'm right!**

**Prongs: No! I am!**

**Wormtail: OKAY LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!**

It was all Natalie could do not to write something. Her hand twitched. She couldn't- she couldn't resist! A drop of ink fell on the parchment.

**.**

**Padfoot: Man I love you guys. =D**

**Prongs: Yay! Padfoot's cheered up!**

**Wormtail: You mean you confused me for him! Was that argument planned?**

**Moony: Nah, but it did some good!**

**Padfoot: I think you should continue…. **

**Prongs: WAIT! I THINK I WON! I WAS THE LAST ONE TO SAY I WAS RIGHT!**

**Moony: No you weren't. I'm right. There. =P**

**Prongs: xP**

**Padfoot: ZOMBIE! x) xO x/ xD xP**

**Moony: Haha**

**Padfoot: Class is out! Yess! FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!**

Natalie giggled and looked up as the bell rang. She stuffed the paper in her pocket. Swinging her book bag over her shoulder, she headed down to lunch. She was going to confront Sirius.

**A/N Heh... I know. I'm terrible at updating. But at least I finally did! R&R? If you aren't too mad at me, that is. ;(**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: They should give an award for being the worst updater in the history of fanfiction. It has been nearly TWO YEARS since I updated this story! I actually wrote the first part of this chapter last summer and finished it today. You should thank Tigerlils for commenting "More" on the 18th of May, because I probably would have never updated if (s)he hadn't commented. Of course, others have pleaded for me to continue this… but they kinda went of deaf ears (heh). If you're new to the story, never give up… sign up for story alert, although it may take awhile for you to get an email… and don't forget to review, even if you hate it!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE NOT NEW: I changed Estella's name to Natalie because I felt weird having my MC have the name as I do. I also changed one of her friend's names, Natasha, to Maggie because Natasha and Natalie sound so similar. I also went back and edited my previous chapters for grammar and changed a few sentences.**

**Well, enough chattering, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! (Even though you most likely forgot about this story.)**

Entering the Great Hall, she took in a shaky breath, feeling nervous as hell. What Natalie had felt so sure of twenty minutes ago now seemed like the scariest thing in the world. Sure, he was obviously still into her, but she had no idea what to say… Maybe he was just moping for a little while… As she sat down with her friends at the Hufflepuff table, she looked across at the Gryffindor one, where James was yet again asking Lily Evans out…

"NO, POTTER, I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!" Lily shouted vehemently, after many pleas, "I'D RATHER DATE A FILTHY RAT THAN YOU!" She stomped off down to the other end of the table to fume about "that annoying twat" to her friends.

"Don't get any ideas, Wormtail," James muttered darkly at the squat boy who had suddenly looked intrigued. Sirius snorted into his massive sandwich, causing Remus to raise his eyebrows and James to give a small smile before stabbing his own food a little too forcibly and raising it to his lips.

"No worries, mate, you've got more of a chance with her then he does," Sirius muttered to his best friend so only he could hear, looking across at Peter, who had dribbled barbeque sauce down his robes and hadn't even noticed. He made a face and tried to take bite out of his enormous sandwich, which he couldn't quite fit it into his mouth.

"Having trouble?" Remus asked, his eyes bright with amusement.

"No," he muttered stubbornly, turning the sandwich sideways and slightly tilting his head to see if it was shorter that way. It wasn't. He set it back down on his plate and pouted.

"Here," Remus laughed, pulling the plate to him across the table and taking his wand out. Sirius stared at him cautiously as he muttered an enchantment. However, his eyes lit up with delight as the spell started to take its effect. The sandwich flattened just enough to fit into someone's mouth, and it was a bit longer. Remus took out a knife and cut in half before sliding the plate back to its owner.

"I'll never be able to pay you back," Sirius said breathlessly, before jamming a third of one half into his mouth, and chewing delightedly.

"Oh, I think you'll come up with something," he replied, a smirk growing fast on his face.

"Whad di' eue do 'o i'?" Peter tried to ask with his mouth full. Remus gave him a look to shut up and folded his hands, watching Sirius, who had now stopped chewing delightedly and swallowed. He glared at Remus with what would be a look of death if his entire body hadn't turned the same startling color he had turned Natalie's hair a few days prior. Remus gave him a wink before jumping out of his seat and running across the hall towards the doors with Sirius tearing after him. The whole hall erupted into laughter.

Natalie watched, laughing over her pudding like everyone else. She couldn't help but laugh at the boy. He looked adorable in pink! She doubled over in laughter even harder at the thought, getting some of her hair in her pudding.

"Ewww," Amelia giggled, noticing Natalie's hair, which had changed back to its regular shade of light brown on Sunday.

"What?" she replied, feeling lighter-hearted than she had since Sirius had asked her out.

"Look at your pudding," responded Maggie, choking back her own laugh.

Natalie looked down, pulling the strands of hair out of her chocolate and vanilla swirled desert. "Ick," she commented, wiping her hair off with her napkin.

"Look on the bright side, at least your hair isn't pink anymore," Maggie said, still grinning, "It just… has pudding in it."

Natalie shot her a glare with a half smile, sighing a little bit. She almost wished her hair was still pink… then at least she'd match Sirius. She wondered absentmindedly how long Remus' hex would last and also if Sirius would ask her out again… She kind of doubted it. He probably figured she didn't like him and wouldn't want the humiliation of being turned down, would he? Not that his best friend minded in any way. Perhaps Sirius would ask out a hamburger. He was kind of obsessed with food. The thought made her giggle, causing Amelia to look at her curiously.

"What?" she said, still smiling a little bit.

"Oh, nothing…" her friend replied, not changing her look of curiosity. After a moment, when Natalie had gone back to stirring her food around on her plate, lost in thought, Amelia touched her shoulder. "Hey, you aren't still upset about him, are you? You did the right thing you know…"

Natalie sighed yet again and looked at her friends, both of them giving her a look of concern. "Well, you see, I er, tapped into their notes again…" she looked at them apologetically, seeing as they had warned her she shouldn't do so when she had gotten back from her date with tear stains on her cheeks.

"Naddy…" Maggie said with a tone of exasperation.

"Why did you do that?" enquired Amelia with the same look Maggie held.

"I couldn't resist, okay!" Natalie responded, through her hands in the air, "And anyway, apparently he's still thinking about me."

"He is?" Amelia said, looking surprised, and then changing her face to one of regret when she saw the look on Natalie's face. "Sorry… it's just that he doesn't usually seem to have any regrets concerning girls."

Natalie looked at her blankly, "And how do you know so much about his dating habits, any way?"

Amelia herself sighed now, looking at the floor, "I'll tell you later."

**A/N Ohhhh cliff hanger! *evil smirk* I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review! If you review, I'll update sooner... I am in the process of writing the next chapter after all... So if you story alert this or favorite it (and if you favorite it I recommend story alerting it), please please please review! It would make me happy, and I'll give you virtual cookies!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Can you believe it? It's only been like four days and I'm updating! Whoo!**

As soon as the Hufflepuff Common Room was deserted that night, Natalie turned to Amelia, who was staring at the fire as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "_Now_ will you tell me why you're so insistent about Sirius being no good?" she asked with a look of exasperation and a yawn. Quidditch practice had run late that night and she was exhausted.

Amelia sighed and waited a moment before turning to Natalie and Maggie, who was almost as curious as Natalie was. "Okay, first off, you have to promise not to get mad at me for not mentioning this before," she started, looking at them nervously.

Natalie spoke slowly, looking slightly hurt, "Why would I be mad at you? Did something _happen_ between the two of you?"

"Well, uhm, you see…" Amelia stuttered, biting her lip.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe this!" Natalie said, shocked, "You went out with him and you didn't tell me? When did this happen?"

"No! Well… we were never exactly dating…" she said, blinking as if she felt she might cry. Natalie just covered her mouth and stared at Amelia.

"Just… tell us what happened from the beginning," Maggie spoke cautiously.

Amelia nodded, "Yeah… okay…" She blinked and rubbed her eye with her hand. "It was the end of last year when he started dating my big sister Annie; you know, who's in Ravenclaw."

Maggie nodded, speaking for Natalie, "Yeah, she's a sixth year, right?"

"Mhm," Amelia murmured before continuing, "Anyway, they started dating after her OWLs. She raved about him. Said he was wonderful and she hadn't ever met a nicer guy, despite all the horrible gossip about him."

"Wait, then what's so bad about him?" Natalie interrupted, her brows knitted.

"Just let me continue," Amelia said, giving her a look that said there was much more to tell. Natalie nodded faintly before Amelia continued, slower this time, "Black lives relatively close to us, in London, so they kept dating into the summer. Since we're all in separate houses and Annie's two years older than me, I never really talked to him until that summer, when he would come over to our house in Cheshunt. I had figured he would ignore me like all the rest of Annie's summer flings, but he didn't… I'd always keep him company in the living room whenever he got to our house to take Annie out. She always takes forever to get ready." She stopped for a moment, looking tense.

"Go on…" Natalie urged her; although she wasn't quite sure she wanted her to continue.

"Well… we would just chat about anything and everything. He was hilarious. We even made fun of Annie for always taking so long. But it was lighthearted. I could tell he cared about her. Well, at least I _thought_ he cared about her…. Pretty soon I noticed he kept arriving at our house earlier than expected. I felt a bit suspicious once or twice, but he always looked so delighted to see Annie walk down the stairs in whatever outfit she had taken ages to pick out that night that I pushed it out of my head. What I couldn't push out of my head was the sudden envy I felt one night when he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her hello…. And then it got worse," Amelia paused again for a moment, staring at the fire instead of them

Maggie and Natalie exchanged looks before returning their gaze to Amelia, who took another moment to continue. "Well, one day Annie was taking longer than usual. There was a lull in the conversation when we thought we heard her walking down the steps, but a few seconds later she hadn't reached the bottom and the noise had stopped. We shrugged, figuring it was just our imaginations or the cat, and we continued talking about who knows what. And then…." Amelia stopped again, gulping. She looked like she was about to cry.

Natalie stared at her blankly while Maggie squeezed her hand, "It's okay…. we'll wait for you to continue when you're ready… right, Naddy?" Maggie gave her a look.

"Yeah," she said, her mouth dry, "Of course."

"We uhm… suddenly we were…" she looked like couldn't continue, "I regret it so much…" Amelia took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "We kissed," she finally choked out.

"YOU WHAT?" Natalie shrieked, "I can't believe you! I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be loyal and honest, not people who kiss their sister's boyfriend behind her back!"

"I'm sorry..." Amelia cried, wiping her eyes, "I don't quite know how it happened… one minute we were laughing about something and the next thing his lips were- were…" She breathed out. "A couple seconds later Annie walked in and saw us."

"Serves you right," Natalie said, looking away, causing Amelia to start sobbing.

"Naddy, she didn't mean to… Please don't cry, Mea," Maggie said, trying to calm the both of them down.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you guys… I was just so ashamed I couldn't tell anyone…" Amelia said a minute later, breathing heavily.

Natalie looked back at her, blinking, "Yeah, I guess I would be pretty ashamed about that too…" She paused, thinking. "Though I'm sure Sirius must have kissed you first. I know you wouldn't have initiated it…" she continued, giving her a half smile to let her know it was alright.

Amelia tried to smile back, but it looked more like a grimace, "Yeah. I guess you're right…"

After a few moments of silence, Maggie urged her to continue, "So… how did your sister react?" she asked tentatively.

"Screamed at us. She said she should have known there was something going on between us and ran back up the stairs in tears before we could say anything. We tried following her up, but she had locked her door. Black was all like, 'Sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen' and left a few seconds later. When Annie finally came out of her room for dinner, I was able to tell her how it just kind of… happened. That it hadn't been an ongoing thing. She claimed to forgive me and said she wouldn't tell our parents, but we haven't been on very good terms for the last six months," Amelia sighed, looking at the fire again... "I can't say I'm sorry to her enough… and I'm sorry for not telling you guys sooner."

Natalie nodded, "It's okay. I get it now though. Black is up to no good." She breathed out, feeling depressed, yet relieved she knew… at least now she understood why going out with Sirius Black was a bad idea… At least now her heart wouldn't get broken like Annie and Amelia's had.

* * *

**_IMPORTANT! READ IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE! _I will not update this story unless I receive at least three new reviews. There is no point writing it if people don't care enough to take a few seconds to review. ****I can't tell if people are enjoying my story or not if they don't review. So_ please_, even if you just put "I liked this" I'll be happy. You actually have no idea how happy I am when I get a review. And if you think it sucked, tell me why! Don't feel bad. I certainly have seen sucky fanfics along the way. But please, let me know if you read this. If you want me to continue, you know what to do… I accept anonymous reviews too!**

**Please don't hate me for my portrayal of Sirius in this chapter… I really do love him. He most definitely has a special place in my heart… but I don't think anyone can deny he was a jerk around fifth year. And I don't think he's all that bad! Who knows... perhaps he didn't actually mean to cheat on Amelia's sister.**

**By the way, my apologies for the epically long author's notes! Next chapter's won't be as long. xP**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry that chapter 7 was all messed up and identical to chapter 8! I noticed that today and it is fixed, so chapter 7 is back to normal! Sorry if you got confused!**

* * *

The next day, like any other day, the Marauders headed down to breakfast. Sirius was no longer a shade of shocking pink, but Remus was sporting green streaks in his golden-brown hair. His girlfriend, Dorcas "Doe" Meadowes kissed him on the cheek with a chuckle, "Nice hair, Remi. I suppose it's due to our beloved Sirius?"

"But of course!" Sirius responded with a grin, sliding into his chair, which just happened to be facing the Hufflepuff table. The rest of them sat down in their usual spots and loaded food onto their plates … all except Sirius, who seemed to be moving a bit slower than usual. Normally by this time, Sirius would have already eaten two pieces of toast or so, but he was only just buttering his first piece with grape jam as he stared towards the table closest to theirs with a look of determination.

James eyed him, noticing Sirius' strange expression after he had taken a few bites of his waffles. "Hey Padfoot… are you okay, mate?"

Sirius snapped out of it and looked down at his plate, which was completely empty… Sirius Black's plate was never empty. He looked back up at James. "Yeah, yeah, I just… saw someone…"

"You did? Who? There are a lot of people in here," Peter stated after swallowing the huge piece of bacon he had just stuffed into his mouth.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "A girl, Wormtail, one I like."

Doe snorted. "Oh really? Which, ahem, lucky girl are you chasing after today?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm. She then narrowed her eyes, giving him a weird look. "And since when has one been able to distract you from your food?" she added, laughing a little.

"Well, I went out with her to Hogsmeade, I had thought we were really hitting it off. We had a ton in common… She isn't like a bunch of the annoying girly girls I've dated… but then she broke up with me for no reason! I mean, all I did was try to kiss her!"

"Seriously? You're still going on about this bird?" Remus asked, his eyebrows arched. "Wow. I'm surprised." He looked slightly impressed.

Doe rolled her eyes, "Has it ever occurred to you that some girls don't make it their life's mission to snog you?"

Sirius mock-glared at her and stated in a matter-of-fact voice, "Well obviously. Evans is always too busy being pissed at our friend over here-" he pointed to James "to think about it; the Slytherins are too busy being mad at me for pranking them, and you're too busy snogging this one." He winked at Remus, who immediately went red along with Doe.

James smirked, "I think she meant besides the obvious people."

"Then no. Pretty much every girl wants to snog me," said Sirius, nodding resolutely and taking a bite out of his jam-covered bread.

"You're insane," Remus managed to say, his cheeks still burning.

"Perhaps a bit," Sirius said, considering, "You know what? I think I'll try asking her out again." There was an audible groan heard from the rest of them.

James smirked, "Speaking of asking people out…" A light went into his eyes as he watched Lily pass them on the way to where she usually sat. "Hey Evans!" he shouted, running his hand through his hair.

"Not in a million years," she yawned as she walked, not even bothering to glare at him this morning.

"You didn't even let me finish!" James protested.

Lily turned around, stopping with a sigh. "You always me ask the same thing, Potter, unless we're in Potions class, then it's, 'Hey Evans, pass the dried frogs legs, by the way, do you wanna go out sometime?" she mocked, "Now leave me alone. I'm hungry." And with that she turned around and continued on her way down the table, leaving James to gaze after her longingly.

"When are you ever going to give up on her?" Doe asked, shaking her head as she took a bite of toast, the red in her face having subsided.

"Never. She'll figure out she loves me eventually," he said, more like he was reassuring himself than the rest of them, as he stabbed a piece of sausage with his fork.

"And she does look pretty hot when she gets mad, you have to admit," Sirius added with a smirk, causing James to smack him upside the head.

"Hey! She's mine!" James told him irritably, although there was a sliver of a smile on his face.

"I have a feeling Lily wouldn't be very happy if she knew you two were objectifying her," Remus said, shaking his head at them.

"I second that," Doe agreed.

"Ob-watifing?" Peter asked with a hint of confusion.

"It means to make her into an object to be owned, rather than a person with whom I happen to be very good friends with, deary," Doe explained, looking bemused. She often wondered why the boys hung out with Peter. He clearly was a bit thick compared with the rest of them, although James did have that arrogant 'I'm-the-best-at-everything-and-think-everyone-else-should-feel-the same' complex that Lily always complained about…

"Speaking of you and her being good friends, don't you think you could put in a good word to her for me?" James asked, looking almost hopeful.

Doe stared at him pointedly, "You do realize nothing neither Remus nor I can say will change her opinion of you, right? Sorry, but you're on your own with that one."

"Yeah, perhaps if you quit being so air-headed she'd actually give you a chance," Remus suggested with a hint of a smirk.

"You two are no help whatsoever," James scowled, crossing his arms and looking away dramatically.

"Oh, Prongsy, always the melodramatic, aren't we?" teased Sirius. James continued staring off into the distance, but after about thirty seconds he gave up and a smile crept across his face.

"Shove off, will you?" he said, unable to keep the grin out of his voice as he looked sideways at him.

"Never!" Sirius proclaimed, and promptly got out his wand to cast a tickling jinx on James, causing him to emit a very unmanly shriek. The others keeled over their plates in laughter. It was quite a commotion, causing a few stares from the other tables as well as the Gryffindor one, from which James caught a glance of Lily Evans smirking and attempting to stifle her laughter.

"Quit it!" James managed to gasp through his own laughter after a full three minutes of wiggling in his chair and actually falling out of it.

"I think perhaps you ought to put him out his misery," Remus suggested, leaning over the table to watch James be racked with laughter, his own face carrying an amused expression.

"I suppose if you insist," Sirius said through his own laughter. He attempted casting the countercurse, but was too tickled, excuse the pun, to do it correctly. Remus rolled his eyes and retrieved his own wand from his robes pocket and did it himself.

Panting, James lifted himself from the floor back into his seat. "Thanks, Moony," he gasped, his brain already formulating a plot for a Marauder-style revenge on Sirius. He smirked at the thought.

Sirius tried to give James an innocent smile but failed. He ended up looking just as mischievous as he felt. He felt giddy with excitement for the inter-Marauder pranking war to escalate. However, the thoughts were almost wiped out of his head when he involuntarily glanced towards the Hufflepuff table and his eyes were met.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to GalePercyHarry707, juggalet135, InsanelyWitchyMarauderette, and Abbi for reviewing! *hands you all huge virtual cookies* Don't forget to review, especially if you haven't yet! If you take the time to story alert it, you ought to review too… and I am still going to wait until I have THREE NEW REVIEWS BEFORE UPDATING! I'm not trying to be annoying and begging, but please… it only takes a few seconds, and it makes authors like me quite delighted. **

**On an entirely different note, right now in the story it is April of the Marauder's fifth year (so 1976 I think).**


End file.
